Complete
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: It's Valentine's Day.


**Whew, I have not written a new TBBT story in a long, long time! (Looks like about 13 months since I posted a oneshot, man, where has the time gone?) Anyway, I figured we can always use more Leonard and Penny smut in the world.**

* * *

"Should we take this into the bedroom?"

Leonard smirked. "You don't want your back to get stuck to the couch again?"

"You know," Penny said, pretending to think. "As delightful as that was, I think I'd actually prefer the bed."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

Penny grinned, leaning forward and kissing him again before rising and grabbing his hand, leading him down the hall. "Wait," she said as they passed Sheldon's old room. "Is the front door locked?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty then." She tugged at his hand as they continued into their bedroom.

As she reached the bed, Penny turned, dropping down into a sitting position at the foot and tugging at Leonard by the front of his shirt. He bent, lips brushing along hers. He lightly closed his teeth around her lower lip, running his tongue along it, and she hummed against his mouth. "Take off your shirt," she said, breaking their contact and scooting up the bed.

Leonard obliged, tugging it over his head. An arm got caught, and he grunted as he wrestled it free and tossed the shirt to the side. Penny waited for him to make eye contact with her, then she deftly tugged her bra out of her sleeve.

Leonard blinked. "Show off."

Penny shrugged. "What can I say?" She grabbed her shirt at the bottom and tugged it up over her head. The fabric caught on her chin and she shook her head rapidly to free it. When she could see again, Leonard was smirking at her. "Shut up." He climbed onto the bed, crawling over to her and putting his lips back on hers. Penny settled back against the pillows, turning onto her side as he settled down beside her and sliding her arms around his waist.

One of Leonard's hands gently began to caress one of her breasts, and Penny moaned quietly, pushing her chest against his touch. He continued lightly touching her, frustrating her, making her want to beg him to do more, and then, his timing impeccable as always, the rough pad of his thumb ran over her nipple. "Mmmm," came from the back of her throat, scooting even closer to him.

Leonard rolled her onto her back, moving to kissing her on the neck. Penny ran a hand through his hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp as his thumb continued to stimulate her nipple. "Jesus," she breathed as his tongue danced along her neck, lightly flicking at the spot where he knew she was the most sensitive.

His hand slid down to her jeans, undoing the button and tugging at them. They hugged her hips too tightly for him to get his hand inside, so Penny sat up, working them down her legs while Leonard removed his own pants. Then she lay back down, taking his head between both her hands and kissing him soundly as he slid his hand underneath her underwear. She moaned quietly as he lightly stroked her, his index finger curling and uncurling slowly. Finding her entrance, he teased it, moving his finger in a swirling motion, and Penny's abdomen tightened as she inhaled sharply through clenched teeth. "Leonard..."

She gasped as he pushed a finger inside her, tipping her head back against the pillow and closing her eyes. "Oh God." She knew what he was going to do next, and she pushed her hips forward in anticipation of his second finger. Leonard inserted it slowly, then began to curl them, stroking her from the inside, and she moaned, tightening her fingers around his hair as her other hand went to grab hold of her underwear, trying to push it down her hips. Leonard stopped, grabbing the other side of the band and helping her tug it to knees. Now finally free of all clothing, Penny grabbed his hip and tugged, wanting him over her. He obliged, scooting over her leg and settling between her thighs, grinding his hips against hers. She wrapped her legs around him, lifting her hips slightly to keep him as close to her as possible. He pressed her down against the mattress, his lower body pressing insistently to hers, and he groaned into her mouth as she rolled her hips, rubbing against him.

Leonard lowered his lips to her neck again, lipping at the soft skin and then locking his lips against it, sucking hard. "Mmmmm, mark me," she mumbled, encouraging him, and he moved his lips a little further down, sucking at her skin again. He slid a hand up from her hip to her rib cage and then to her other breast, thumbing it lightly until the nipple was hard and taut like the other. Then, he lowered his head, his tongue swirling around it before flicking rapidly, and Penny moaned, her body twisting underneath him, feeling more heat rush to her core and "Leonard, boxers, off, Leonard..."

He sat up, then stood up, pulling the boxers down his legs and stepping out of them. His socks were still on – but Penny wasn't going to argue that point. She didn't want to wait.

He knelt between her knees and reached down, his fingers finding her clit and slowly circling it, first clockwise, then counter. Penny whimpered his name, lifting her legs in an attempt to use them to pull him to her. She failed – but he knew what she wanted, and he crawled forward, settling into the cradle of her thighs and slowly pushing inside her.

Penny wrapped her legs back around him, reaching up to trace a finger around one of his nipples as they settled into a steady rhythm. Leonard always kissed her when they made love, and today, Valentine's Day, was naturally no exception. His lips wandered from her mouth to her cheek to her jawline, down to her neck and then back up, occasionally trailing as far to one side as her ear. She caught his lips between hers on one of his pathways up, and sucked his lip into her mouth before he asked permission for her to deepen the kiss by touching his tongue to where her upper lip met his lower one. She obliged, and their tongues tangled together as the pace increased, their hips snapping together with a slightly higher frequency than before.

Leonard lowered his upper body, changing the angle slightly, and Penny gasped at the new sensations. She tightened her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside her, and he groaned loudly, cursing against her lips, increasing the pace.

"Oh God," Penny gasped, feeling her body begin to flush, a telltale sign that she was close. He was brushing her clit with each thrust, and the extras stimulation was quickly bringing her to the edge. She opened her mouth to instruct him, but he'd already switched to resting his weight on one forearm so he could use the other to massage one of her breasts, moving his lips along her jawline.

" _Oh_ my..." she managed, and he groaned as if in response. His name escaped her lips – sometimes he made fun of her for how often she said his name at times like this – and her thighs began to tremble, first slightly, then so much that if anyone had been watching, they'd be able to tell. He increased the pace again, and she thrust vigorously with him, teetering right on the edge.

Then Leonard slowed his pace, grunting with the effort, and Penny almost whimpered in frustration. He did this, would bring her right to the brink and then back off. It was purposeful, and when she did ultimately finish, everything was more intense and it was completely worth the frustration, but the moments of buildup to it were almost unbearable.

Leonard picked up the pace again, suddenly and rapidly, until he was pumping his hips faster than they had been going before. Suddenly, the pleasant feeling that had begun to fade away when the tempo slowed came rushing back, and Penny yelped as her orgasm slammed into her, hard and fast, her vision temporarily going black. Leonard continued his frantic pace, seeking his own release, the tempo creating sensations that drew Penny's pleasure out for longer. He kissed her, swallowing up her loud moan even though now that they lived alone there was no reason to keep it down, and less than a minute later he groaned again, long and loud, his hips shaking as they stopped moving back and forth and stilled against hers.

They were both panting hard, and he collapsed onto her, his weight pushing her into the mattress. Stretching out her hand Penny fumbled to get ahold of the inhaler that was on the bedside table. She managed to get it between her index and middle fingers and pull it close enough to properly grab. "Here, babe," she said, patting him lightly on the back, and he rolled onto his side, gasping for breath, grabbing the inhaler from her and raising it shakily to his lips. He closed his eyes as the medication released, taking effect almost immediately. He stared up at the ceiling, counting his breaths, slowly coming back down to normal.

"You're going to die on top of me you know, when we're old," Penny said, only half joking.

"Nah," he said. "If I feel like I'm going to die I'll have you get on top so you don't have to crawl out from under my dead body."

"You're so courteous," she said, rolling onto her side and sliding her palm over his stomach. She kissed his cheek gently. "I love you."

He smiled up at her. "I love you, too."

Feeling a slight chill from the sweat on her skin, Penny scooted up to the head of the bed and slid her legs underneath the covers, wiggling down in between them.

Leonard looked over to his other side. "Sheets are still tucked in," he said, frowning slightly.

"That is what happens when we do it on top of them," she pointed out, smirking. "Physics."

He rolled to his side. "I know, I just..."

"What?"

"We used to break furniture, knock over lamps...and now...we have such boring married sex," Leonard commented.

"It's not boring."

"But it's the _same_ , more often than not."

Penny smiled. "Yeah, maybe," she said, "but you know what? I'd rather have boring married sex with you than wild and crazy sex with anyone else. And who cares if it's mostly the same? Why fix what isn't broken?"

He slid his hand into hers. "We're definitely not broken."

"No. Definitely not."


End file.
